Spin the Bottle
by Sakashi1217
Summary: will a simple game find two hearts and set them ablaze? Again sorry for the bad outcome of weird love. But my best stories are up! for my classmates! Mga noypishs! at mga kaibigans koh! ang hinihintay nyong pagpost ko ng rated m ko! oohh...and watch out


**Disclaimer: **Do we really have to do this? Everybody knows that Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and not me! But.. I would like to own Kakashi-sensei even for a stinkin' day!

**Sakashi1217: **This is the first rated-M fic I'll ever write here at fanfic. My classmates told me that it is quite too mature for my age but assuming as writing is for all ages….then sue me if you must!

**Summary: **Kakashi and Sakura have been teacher and student for quite a long time and they have been hiding their emotions with each other. Will they be able to express it this time with this little game team seven set just for fun? Find out if a simple game will be enough to set two hearts ablaze. Rated M for lemons! Lots and Lots of Lemons! Yeah!

**Spin the Bottle**

Team seven went home early after course training with their sensei. All of them were tired as they went to their sensei's house for a quick snack and a relaxing time. They went inside his house and sat on the sofa while their sensei made a snack for each of them to share. Naruto turned on the T.V. while Sasuke and Sakura laughed off their false moves and Naruto's frequent failures. Naruto shouted at them and they began a harsh pillow fight. They only stopped when their sensei appeared with four, steaming bowls of ramen. Naruto's eyes shone as he received his bowl, he asked Kakashi a question, "Hey…I didn't know you can cook! (he took a sip) this is awesome! How did you do that?" Kakashi smiled as Naruto sipped more Ramen, "Well, I got a little help." He replied as he glanced at a blushing Sakura. Sasuke noticed this and smirked a little maliciously. Suddenly, Naruto jumped upon finishing his ramen, causing Kakashi to drop his bowl and foil any plans to see his face ever again. Sakura and Sasuke glared at Naruto as Kakashi cleaned up the mess. Naruto seemed not to notice this and continued, "Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we play spin the bottle…with a touch of strip poker?" Sakura looked at him, "How will we do that?" she asked. Naruto smiled, "Well, it's the same as spin the bottle…but we will take the person's clothes off instead of truth or consequence…so…who's up for it." All of them agreed. Sakura dragged Naruto to a corner and whispered, "I know what you're thinking! This is another take-sir-Kakashi's-mask ploy again huh?" Naruto smiled, "Actually…it's just for fun…but since you butted it in, maybe it's a clear start. But we think you ought to take caution, you are a girl after all." Sakura pondered for a moment, "Hmm…you're right, but if it helps us see sir kakashi's face…then I'm in no matter what!" They went to the others, "Okay, let's start!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

They played for only a minute when Sakura almost got all of her clothes stripped. Naruto and Sasuke saw Sakura's dangerous state and decided to call it a day. They still didn't manage to take sir Kakashi's mask of (dammit!), "You know, it's getting late, let's stop this now. We're going to go home now sir Kakashi! Thanks for your time! Come Sasuke, Sakura, I have to show you something. Hurry and put your clothes on, we will meet you by the bridge!" He closed the door behind him with Sasuke as they got out. Sakura started to get dressed but she felt a hand on her shouder. Kakashi stood above her, scanning her from head to foot. He knows this is wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He locked the door then kneeled before Sakura. He looked in her green eyes while she protested, "What are you doing sir Kaka-." Kakashi put a finger on her lips, "Shh… you know, you are really beautiful. I'm sorry if you don't forgive me for doing this. But I really can't let this moment pass." He kissed her pinkish lips and enveloped her in a hug. She pushed her hands against his chest, squirming to get free, but he only pressed his lips harder. Then she calmed down, and surprisingly, she kissed back. Kakashi got surprised; he swung out of the kiss and looked at her reproaching green eyes. He asked her, "Do you want this?" Sakura nodded, "I have no choice. And besides sensei, (she smiled at him) you already locked the door, and I've been waiting for this all my life." She pulled down his hair and kissed him from his mask. She stopped immediately, "Dammit! Take that off!" She pulled the mask off revealing her sensei's face…which aroused her even more. Sakura smiled as she touched his face, "That's more like it!" She kissed his tasty lips and felt his tongue swirl around her mouth and play with hers. She let a moan of pleasure escape from her lips. She started to take off his turtleneck; it revealed a slim body with detailed muscles. She licked his chest, tasting a sweet sensation on his body. She felt her head being lifted and saw Kakashi's face pouting and his finger motioning 'no'. he chuckled as he kissed her lips again, this time, his hands trying to undo the notch in her bra. All at once, her bra fell off revealing supple breasts with a reasonable size. His insides heated again as he sucked on those lumps, increasing the excitement in her moans. She whispered his name as he let his pants fall off, revealing his hardened treasure. She started to squeeze it as he kissed her again. They shifted positions as Sakura dipped her mouth in its bulging tip, sucking and swirling her tongue around and swallowing some pre-cum that is coming up. Kakashi moaned as Sakura expertly (whoa! Where did she do it first?) toyed with his joystick. After that, it's Kakashi's turn to give her spasms of pleasure. He slowly let go of her lips for a while as his tongue traveled downward, past her breasts and abdomen, finally coming to her clitoris. He lunged his tongue inside her, tasting everything in its path. Sakura cluthced his hair hard as she tilted her head upward from pleasure, "I'm coming Sensei!" The sticky liquid came out of her insides and Kakashi lapped it with glee. Then he gave her reward; he plunged into her and she screamed 'oh god!' one more time before panting in every plunge of his manhood into her tightness. Her Orgasms came like tickles of electricity as she arched her back in pleasure. She pumped with him, and they turned around. Sakura sat on his pelvis as she continued to bounce up and down on his rod. Sakura moaned in delight, "Oh...sensei! Ahhhh..." she continued in a soft whisper for she can barely muster enough strenght to shout. She received her second orgasm this time, with Kakashi's liquids of creation. The sticky liquid splashed down her legs. She felt it with her hands and sucked her fingers (eww). Kakashi laughed in delight (lunatic) as he met her lips once more. They are not quite finished yet. He tilted again and started to suck his way in her vagina, tasting his and her cums in the process. She moaned in pleasure as he stuck his enlarged penis inside of her again, giving her the third climax quite quickly. She sat up and kissed him again, he, still inside of her, Kakashi whispered in her ear as they continued to pump, "I love you this much Sakura..." Sakura could only nod as she closed her eyes and bit her lips from the pleasure she couldn't bear herself. Finally, they stopped, exhausted from all the commotion they did. Sakura looked at his handsomely flushed face as she told him, "Thank you for all of this, sensei...let's play spin the bottle again. I had fun!" Kakashi smirked, "Why don't we do it again later?" He said as he pulled her wet navel against his. He gave her breasts a final nip, "Let's do this tonight...stay here for me..." sakura nodded as he led her inside his room, still naked, they slept for the whole day. Then night came...their excitement built again...

They did not think of what people will say...they don't care anymore...but what if they find out that Naruto and Sasuke put hidden cameras all over the place and recorded the whole thing? Hmm...I smell a sequel...

**The End**

**Sakashi1217:** Well, how was it? This story is the cause of Nareiya's writing of really detailed lemon. In short...I'm her lemony influence. So RnR and on the reaction of my classmates faces...I bet I will take a break for lemon writing...I'll do Yaois instead! waaa!


End file.
